Constantine
Constantine, a character in the Rules of Engagement and The Royal Romance series, was the King of Cordonia until the end of The Royal Romance, Book 1. He is also European Guy's and King "Liam"'s late father. He made his first appearance in Rules of Engagement, Book 2, Chapter 10. Appearance Constantine has fair skin, blue eyes and graying hair. Personality Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 18: Last Call (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 1: Uncharted Waters (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Trials of Love (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: Royal Pain Book 3 * Chapter 3: Meet the Family (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Modern Mosaic (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 7: Le Voyage dans la Lune (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 15: Everything is Illuminated (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 16: Save the Date (Determinant) * Chapter 17: After Party (Determinant) The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 3: Reunited * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 10: Beach Party * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game (Off-Screen) * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 8: City of Lights (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Family Ties * Chapter 13: The Art of Drinking Tea (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Back to the Big Apple (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound Book 3 * Chapter 2: Crown and Country * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies * Chapter 5: The Sport of Kings * Chapter 7: Haute Culture (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Artistic License (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 11: Cold Fire * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Save the Date (Mentioned) * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After (Mentioned) The Royal Holiday * Chapter 1: 'Tis the Season (Mentioned; Determinant) The Royal Heir Book 1 * Chapter 3: Your Kingdom Awaits (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Courting Crowns (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: Ride Like the Wind (Mentioned; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 11: The Prodigal Father (Mentioned; Determinant) * Chapter 13: Spreading the Word (Mentioned) * Chapter 17: Hot Off the Press (Mentioned) * Chapter 18: The Last Apple Ball (Mentioned) * Chapter 19: Truth and Lies Book 2 * Chapter 5: Her Royal Highness (Mentioned) Events of The Royal Romance In Book 2, Chapter 12, it was revealed that the Conspiracy Against Your Character was orchestrated by Constantine himself. He ordered Bastien to get Penelope Ebrim to hire a photographer and arrange for Tariq to find Your Character isolated in her room. The crucial information that led to uncovering the kingpin in the conspiracy came from Regina when she told Your Character that the only person that could have ordered Bastien to do anything was Constantine. When confronted about his involvement he explained that he was dying and could no longer ensure the safety of King "Liam" and Cordonia, and since Your Character was the favorite to become Queen, he decided to run you out of the race and make sure Madeleine would take the throne alongside "Liam". Ultimately, Constantine's involvement in the plot never surfaced as it would have shattered the Cordonian people's trust if word ever got out; instead he was commanded by now-King, Liam to help repair the damage he has caused in any way. He advised Your Character to look for Tariq as he was the only person who could clear her name. Although at that point in time Constantine said he has never regretted what he did, but is sorry that it had to happen in the first place, in Book 3, Chapter 10, he tells you he regrets his role in the conspiracy and says you have a way of bringing people together that he does not understand. Your Character can choose whether or not to forgive him. Relationships Regina Regina is Constantine's third wife. In The Royal Romance, Book 3, Chapter 9, he tells the story of how he fell in love with her: they were acquaintances until she approached him at a Costume Ball some time after his second wife died. European Guy (Leo) European Guy (Leo) is Constantine's eldest son. If Leo is Main Character (Rules of Engagement)'s fiance, he tells her that Constantine showed him the importance of love, that he gave up everything for his country and his people. It was Constantine's fierce love for Cordonia that made Leo want to feel that way about something or someone. Prince Liam King "Liam" is Constantine's second son. First Wife Constantine's first wife was the former Queen of Cordonia. She is Leo's mother. She left Cordonia because she couldn't handle the royal life. Eleanor Constantine's second wife, Eleanor, was the former Queen of Cordonia. She was Liam's mother. He was saddened by her death when she was poisoned by the enemies when Liam was still young. Your Character It is revealed in Book 2 that he was the one responsible for the scandal that initially tarnished your reputation. In Book 3, Chapter 10, He once again apologizes for his actions against you and gifts her with the Cordonian crest. According to him, it has been in the royal family for generations. He believes that you deserve it as a token to show that you'll always belong in Cordonia. Gallery Other Looks Constantine Costume Gala.png|Costume Gala Young Constantine.jpg|Young Constantine Miscellaneous TRRLetterToMC.png|Letter to MC Cordonian Crest.png|Cordonian Crest Drake'sSomethingborrowedtoMC.png|Pocket watch Trivia * He bears a resemblance to actor Rupert Everett. * In The Royal Romance, Book 2, Chapter 12, it's revealed that Constantine has an aggressive form of lung cancer and is dying. Subsequently, this is also revealed as the reason why he abdicated the throne in favor of King "Liam", which in turn indicates Constantine as being behind the plot against Your Character. * The name "Constantine" is used by several Byzantine Emperors. This could be the writers' inspiration in naming him. * Although he is neither seen nor credited in Book 2, Chapter 19, if you ask about him and Queen Regina in Book 3, Chapter 1, it is mentioned that they were both present when the assassination attempt happened. He and Regina weren't injured, but were shaken from the event. Memorable Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:'The Royal Heir' Characters Category:Parents Category:Royalty Category:World Leaders Category:Deceased